


One Plus One Equals Six

by msgilliana



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Giving Birth, I have no idea what giving birth is like so I Googled it, crying! lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: The arrival and aftermath of baby Milburn/Nyman.
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by StefanSalvatore requested by anon.  
> I'm American, so please forgive my spellings! No beta, although I wouldn't reject one ;)  
> Will I ever write a Jeankob fic that doesn’t have Jean pregnant? Who knows, this is just my way of tiding things over until season 3.  
> Stay safe and well!

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”

“I _am_ breathing. You try pushing a watermelon out of your vagina!”

As much as he knew she was in pain, he chuckled softly at her comment. He pushed her bangs away from her face and lightly kissed her forehead. As a contraction came, she groaned, grabbing his hand for dear life. The contraction passed and she was panting, not letting go of his hand, her other hand on the handle of the hospital bed.

“How long has it been?” she asked hoarsely.

He looked at his watch. “About 5 minutes.”

She whimpered and laid her head back on the pillow. He handed her a cup of water and she drank greedily, placing it on a rolling tray next to her bed.

While she would have preferred a home birth, the hospital was the safest place for her to be due to the complications that could happen, so that was where they found themselves on a late autumn afternoon.

“Can you go ahead and call them?” she asked.

He nodded and proceeded to call his oldest daughter. “Ola, are you at home?...Can you get to the hospital with Alana?...Jean’s having the baby…I’m about to call Otis now…Okay, see you later.”

While he called Otis, Jean shifted in the hospital bed, her back uncomfortable from the weight of her belly. He finished the call and went over to her, picking up a washcloth and dabbing her heavily perspiring forehead. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Jakob, for snapping earlier.” 

“Hey, it’s alright.” He smiled at her and kissed her cheek for assurance.

“It’s just that, I don’t know…”

He took her hand and stroked one hand along her jawline.

“You are bringing life into the world, Jean, you can snap at me all you want.”

“Oh, Jakob.”

Jean was sobbing now, and Jakob wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and relaxed in his embrace. Even during labor, he found a way to comfort her. Soon, another contraction came, and she moaned into his neck, her hands clutching his shirt.

“Fuck!” she cried out.

Just then the nurse came in. Sophie was her name, maybe? They vaguely remembered it started with an S.

“Alright, Jean, let’s see how dilated you are.” She lifted the sheet covering Jean and checked. “Okay, you’re about seven centimeters dilated, and baby should be coming by evening. You can still get an epidural if that is what you want.”

Jean shook her head, surprising Jakob.

“Okay, well let me know if you decide to change your mind. I’ll be back later to see how we’ve progressed.” She quickly looked over Jean and the baby’s heart monitors and left the room.

“Are you sure you don’t want the epidural?” Jakob asked as the door closed.

“I’m sure. Besides, it can increase the need for a c-section, and I want to do everything I can _not_ to need it.”

Jakob nodded in understanding.

After two more contractions, he got a text from Ola letting him know that she, Alana, and Otis had arrived. He texted them the room number. “The kids just got here,” he informed her.

They soon heard a knock on the door and the hospital room increased by three occupants. Otis went to his mom, hugging her, while Ola and Alana went to stand on the other side where Jakob stood.

“How’re you feeling, mum?” Otis asked, letting go.

Jean exhaled, rubbing her belly. “Not great.”

Otis smiled sadly but was a little uncomfortable. It was weird to become a big brother at almost 17, plus the whole concept of labor and birth was not his thing. However, he loved his mom and so he swallowed these thoughts.

“How long until the baby comes?” Ola asked.

“A few hours if all goes as planned,” Jean answered, looking at Jakob.

In just hours, they would be welcoming a new life into the world. Two people who thought they were done having children, were now having another one. If they had been told just a year ago this is where they’d be now, they would have laughed. How things change in such a short amount of time.

“May I feel? If that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

Jean took Ola’s hand and placed it just underneath her bellybutton, and sure enough, the baby kicked at the sudden contact.

Ola’s smile was wide. “Wow,” she gasped. “Alana, do you want to feel?”

Her younger sister stayed standing by Jakob, arms crossed over her chest. It took her a while to get used to the idea of gaining another sibling, and she certainly wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of Jean replacing her mother, but she made her dad happy. She contemplated the question, and ultimately decided to follow Ola. She silently placed her hand where Ola just took hers away and waited to feel movement. She wasn’t disappointed, and a small half-smile showed on her face. She looked at Jean for a moment, the woman sharing the same smile. She removed her hand and went back to where her dad and older sister were. 

The small group conversed for a few minutes and stopped when Jean felt another contraction. Jakob held her hand, while Otis, Ola, and Alana stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“We’re at four minutes now,” Jakob said.

Jean was not pleased and grabbed the cup of water from its place on the tray, taking a few sips.

Jakob took the washcloth again and repeated his earlier actions. He turned back to the teens and told them, “it’s okay if you want to wait outside.”

He had answered an unasked question. Otis gave Jean a quick kiss on the cheek and followed the two girls out of the room as the nurse came back in.

“Okay, you should be about 8 centimeters dilated by now, which means the baby will be here soon. And you _don’t_ want the epidural, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then. Now it’s just a waiting game from here.”

X

And wait they did. Finally, two hours later, Jean was ten centimeters dilated and fully effaced. The baby was coming.

There were more people in the room than before and Otis, Ola, and Alana could hear Jean cry out in pain when new contractions came, which at this point they seemed to merge.

Inside the hospital room, Jakob had ended up on the bed with Jean, her back to his chest, while he held both her thighs so the baby could come. It was unconventional, but so were they. While the contractions kept coming, Jakob tried to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. It had helped a little, but not much.

“Okay, Jean, on this next one I need you to push,” the obstetrician had told her. “Try to push for as long as you can.”

Jean, sweaty and breathless, nodded. She felt the next contraction and pushed, crying out in pain, Jakob holding onto her, her hands gripping his forearms.

“You’re doing great, Jean. The head’s going to come out with this next push.”

Jean was panting and shaking her head, sobbing, laying her head back against Jakob.

“I can’t do this,” she cried.

“Hey, you’re doing amazing. You can do this,” he whispered into her ear. “Just a couple more pushes and our baby will be here.”

Before she could respond, she felt another contraction and pushed as hard as she could, her lower half burning as she felt her baby’s head come out.

“The head’s out! Just one more push and you’ll have your baby,” the obstetrician stated as she wiped the child’s nose and mouth.

As promised, the baby came out with the next push and entered the world with a strong set of lungs. The obstetrician handed the baby over to the nurse who cleaned them up a bit.

“Congratulations, Jean! You have a baby girl!”

Jean and Jakob smiled, and the nurse handed their little girl over to Jean. Jakob untied the back of her gown so she could do skin-to-skin with their baby. She soon brought the baby to her breast to see if she would latch. After some encouragement, their daughter latched and soon after the cord was cut and placenta was delivered. Jakob wrapped Jean and the baby in his arms and rested his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“We have a daughter.”

Jean looked at him, smiling just as wide.

“Have you thought of a name?”

Jean looked back down at their daughter and stroked her cheek with her finger.

“What about Charlotte Olivia?”

Jakob kissed Jean’s cheek and put his hands over hers. “It’s perfect.”

After Charlotte finished nursing, Jakob got out of the bed to get their now older children. He opened the door and all three stood up anxiously.

“You have a new sister.”

Surprisingly, all three were excited about the news. They walked past him and went over to Jean holding the small baby. She handed the baby to Jakob and Otis hugged her.

“Are you okay with having a sister?” Jean asked him. As much as she wanted a girl, she knew Otis didn’t have many other male figures in his life besides Eric and Jakob. She would count Remi, but…

“Trust me, mum, I’m glad it’s a girl. Fewer things for me to share.” He winked and she knew it’d be okay.

As the three teens cooed over Charlotte and took turns holding her, Jakob put his hands on Jean’s shoulders. They smiled at each other for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. They looked at all four of their children and knew everything was going to be alright.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Charlotte is getting fussy, and Jean has had all she can take. As always, Jakob is a huge help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by MissMilla :)  
> A shorter chapter, but I never thought I'd have more than one chapter for any of my prompts, so this is a new one for me!

Jean and Charlotte had only been home from the hospital for a few weeks, but no one expected the complete upheaval that came along with it. Jakob and the girls had ended up moving in with Jean and Otis due to the extra bedroom they had that Jakob’s house didn’t. While it was a big transition for all of them, the biggest of them all was a new baby. Charlotte was up at all hours and the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on everyone.

Currently, Jean was trying to comfort a crying Charlotte while the kids were at school and Jakob had gone out for more diapers.

“What do you need? I just nursed and changed you,” she was crying to no one in particular.

Still, Charlotte continued to cry, and Jean tried carrying her around the house, hoping the movement would help. She took her outside, then to the kitchen, then to her office. Nothing seemed to work. At this point, she was almost crying as much as Charlotte and retreated to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed, holding a still crying baby, and lightly bounced her as the tears fell down her own cheek.

It was hard to tell how long she sat there, but a little while later she heard the front door open, Jakob announcing he was home. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and the other over her hand that was cradling Charlotte’s head. Jakob kissed her cheek and she sobbed.

“I’m fucking TRYING,” was all she could say.

“I know,” he whispered.

He took the baby from her and was rocking her as Jean had done earlier, singing softly in Swedish.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and watched Jakob with their daughter. She didn’t remember Otis being this fussy as a baby, but that was sixteen years ago.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Hey,” he pulled her close to him, “you’re not doing anything wrong.”

His patience and calmness just made Jean tear up again, and she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

“She’s a baby. It’s just what she does. Has she been fed?”

“Right after you left. She’d also been changed. I tried walking around, but that didn’t help. I don’t know what to do.”

“All we can do now is let her cry.” He got up from the bed and laid her in the co-sleeper on Jean’s side of the bed. While Charlotte was still crying, he laid on the bed, motioning for Jean to join him.

She laid down with her back to his chest and felt his arms wrap around her. Tears were still falling, but these tears were a completely different reason. She was thanking whatever deity was out there for sending her a man like Jakob. Just being in his arms felt comforting even while their daughter was crying her lungs out. Her breathing evened and turned so that she was facing Jakob, her head resting against his chest. She closed her eyes and tried to rest, knowing her breasts would wake her if it was time to nurse Charlotte.

As suspected, she felt the familiar ache. She opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed and to her surprise, it was quiet. Figuring Jakob had taken her somewhere in the house, she got up to go look for them. She found them out on the terrace, Jakob pointing out all the different scenery to Charlotte, not caring she couldn’t understand any of it. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence, causing Jakob to turn around and smiling at the sight of her.

“Guess whose mummy decided to wake up,” he directed at Charlotte but looked at Jean.

“It’s time for someone to eat.”

Jakob wordlessly handed the baby to Jean and she lowered her top to allow Charlotte to latch onto her breast, sighing when she did. He sat in a chair, taking Jean’s free hand to guide her to sit in his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes until her curiosity got the better of her.

“How did you get her to calm down?” she asked, looking down at her daughter.

“I didn’t. She did that on her own while you slept. She just needed a good cry, didn’t you?” he changed his focus to the baby, stroking her cheek.

Several minutes later, Jean switched Charlotte to her other breast and relaxed in Jakob’s embrace, thankful for her second chance. They heard their kids come in a few minutes later and at that moment, knowing the house was full, they couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
